A New Life
by Jbarb
Summary: What happens when Bolt and Mittens move to Peach Creek. What happens when Ed Edd N Eddy meet the former TV star. Secrets will be revealed. Rated T for later chapters. Chapter 12 is complete.
1. Prologue

"Ugh." Penny sighed as she stared out her window at the city streets below. It had been 3 months since she quit that stupid TV show. After severing all ties with Hollywood and moving to a lavish apartment in Los Angeles, California. Normally this apartment had a strict policy against pets, but seeing as how Penny was pretty much a celebrity they let it slide. However, Penny was quickly growing tired of the big city lifestyle. To make matters worse, she was being followed by the media everywhere she went.

Now Penny's mom was aware of how much her daughter hated the city and over the past couple of weeks she had been searching for a nice suburban home that was far away from Hollywood. She then found what seemed to be a perfect neighborhood in Peach Creek, Kentucky. She had been waiting for the right moment to break the news to Penny and now seemed as good a time as ever. "Penny, could you come in here for a minute?" Penny's mom asked.

"Okay, mom." Penny replied in a groggy voice as it was evident that she had just been woken up. Penny's mom watched as her daughter stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I have a big surprise for you!" Penny's mom announced with jubilation.

"Is that why you woke me up so early?" Penny asked lazily. Her mother nodded. "Okay then, so what is this surprise?". Penny's mom paused for a minute as if to build suspense.

"We're moving!" She finally burst out.

"We're moving?" Penny asked in disbelief.

"That's right, dear. You've always told me how you wanted to move to a nice neighborhood far from Hollywood where there is little to no crime and where there would be a big backyard for Bolt and Mittens to play in." Her mother added. She then watched as her daughter's look of disbelief slowly turned into a smile of joy.

"This...This...This is fantastic!" She yelled as she gave her mother a powerful hug and then made her way to her room to begin packing her bags. On her way there she spotted Bolt and Mittens playing with each other in the living room while Rhino sat on the couch behind them watching TV, which Penny found amazing considering how Rhino had such stubby little arms and yet he was able to work a TV remote. Bolt quickly noticed her presence and ran up to her, his tail wagging silently behind him. She knelt down next to him. "Don't worry Bolt, in a couple of days we're gonna blow this dump." She said quietly as she rubbed his back. She then stood up and continued on to her room.

"Boy, I sure hope what Penny's mom said about that big backyard is true." Bolt said as Mittens strode over to him.

"Plus, there may be other dogs and cats in that neighborhood, too, maybe even a nice female mutt for yourself." Mittens joked, causing Bolt to blush.

"Yeah, I wonder what that neighborhood is going to be like." Bolt added enthusiastically.


	2. Welcome To Peach Creek

"Hurry up Double D!" Eddy yelled. Eddy sat on a lawn chair in his front yard while Edd was busy constructing a cardboard stand that read "Ed's Pizza Parlor" on the front. Meanwhile Ed sat a few feet away from the stand making fake pizza. Ed had taken pieces of cardboard shaped like pizza slices and was glueing yellow pieces of paper on top to look like cheese and then he drew some pepperonis on said paper with a red marker. So far Ed had been doing a sloppy job and Edd had to come over and assist him in making the "pizzas" every now and then. All the while Eddy lounged in his chair, waiting for his scam to be complete.

"The kids will pay big bucks to come to "Ed's Pizza Parlor"." Eddy chuckled. Eddy looked up and saw that Edd had completed the pizza stand and the pizzas were ready. "Soon we'll be in jawbreaker city." Eddy said maniacally as saliva started dripping from his gaping mouth, causing Edd to back away in disgust.

"Eddy, don't you think that perhaps instead of trying to pass off old cardboard as food we could actually make a real pizza." Edd questioned, causing Eddy to get an annoyed look on his face.

"But Double D," Eddy said. "Making a real pizza would take hours, maybe even days."

"Actually Eddy, if my calculations are correct, a homemade pizza would only take about-"

"Blah blah blah, the point is, it's too much work and I ain't doin it!" Eddy interrupted.

"Very well then, in that case, Ed's Pizza Parlor is open for business." Edd announced.

"And here comes our first pigeon." Eddy whispered as Kevin came riding towards them on his bike. Kevin stopped a few feet away and read their sign.

"Oh great, not another one of your stupid scams!" Kevin yelled as he hopped off his bike and stomped over to the stand. Eddy, who seemed unfazed by Kevin's anger, stood nonchalantly at the stand.

"Hey there Kevo, wanna try some of Ed's homemade pizza?" Said Eddy, who was trying con the jock into buying one of his pizzas. Kevin eyed the pizzas suspiciously. On a normal day Kevin would have shoved the pizzas down Eddy's throat. After all, this wasn't the first time Eddy had attempted to sell him something. And Kevin knew that nine times out of ten Eddy was selling something crappy. But today was no normal day, because Kevin was feeling especially hungry today, he had skipped breakfast and lunch in order to hang out with Rolf and Nazz down by the lane and right now his stomach was growling like crazy. Kevin took another glance down at the pizzas, and maybe it was because he was so hungry but the pizzas actually looked sort of appetizing. After a few seconds of debating it in his mind Kevin finally gave in to the hunger.

"Alright, I'll buy one of your stupid pizzas, but so help me, if this is some kind of trick, I will tear you and your pals apart limb from limb, you got that dorky! Kevin warned, causing Edd to gulp.

"Whatever you say Kev." Said Eddy as he gave Kevin his "pizza". "That'll be twenty-five cents."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kevin groaned as he handed Eddy a shiny quarter. Eddy then backed away from the stand and motioned for Ed and Edd to join him.

"Okay boys, let's make like a banana and split before Kevin wises up and realizes what's going on." Eddy whispered to the other eds before they began walking slowly down the sidewalk. They then turned a corner and, once they were out of Kevin's view, began sprinting down the sidewalk at full speed. They all stopped in unison however, when something caught their eye.

The three Eds stared at the old abandoned house in amazement. The lawn had been trimmed, the graffiti on the walls had been removed, the windows had been replaced, and to top it all off, the whole house had been given a new paint job. The Eds also spotted a large white U-haul van parked in the driveway. the van door opened and a plump woman who looked to be in her early forty's stepped out. She was followed by a girl who looked to be about 13 years old and whose beauty rivaled that of Nazz. The Eds were even more surprised, however, when a white german shepherd and a black and white cat jumped out of the vehicle behind them.

"Aww, it's a kitty cat, oink oink." Ed remarked stupidly.

"Cats don't go oink, you numbskull!" Eddy said as he smacked Ed upside the head.

Edd examined the house carefully. "Well, from the looks of it, it looks like we have new neighbors." Edd said.

"Yes," said Ed. "or maybe they are secretly disguised in human and animal flesh and are really inappropriate pinchers from beyond who have come to pinch us till our brains go numb and use them to store left over mashed potatoes!" Ed finished, causing Eddy to facepalm and Edd to giggle. The Eds then watched as the girl and her mother unloaded the van.

"Perhaps we should go over and assist our new neighbors in arranging their furniture." Edd said as he began to cross the street.

"And I'll prepare the salad." Ed chimed in as he began to follow Edd.

"Hold it," Eddy said as pulled Ed and Edd back by their collars. "Maybe we can find a way to make some cash off this, boys." Eddy declared as he rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Eddy, these are our neighbors, we can't just scam them, ya know." Edd said.

"Why not?" Asked Eddy. "After all, we've already scammed all of our other neighbors." He added.

"That may be, Eddy, but this is different. This family just now got here. We can't allow them to think that this neighborhood is full of a bunch of money grubbers. I am going over there and I am going to show them that this town is full of good people who are more than willing to help others." Edd said as he freed himself from Eddy's grasp and began making his way across the street. A few seconds later Ed followed suit, leaving Eddy alone on the sidewalk. Eventually Eddy groaned and reluctantly crossed the street.


	3. Welcome To Peach Creek Part 2

Edd had reached the driveway of the house and saw that the girl was struggling with a rather heavy looking chair. She then turned and noticed him standing there. This caused Edd to start blushing as she was even more beautiful up close. But somehow he managed to find the courage to speak. "Uh... hello," he said awkwardly. "Do you require any assistance with that?" he said as he motioned toward the armchair beside her.

"Oh,um,yeah,sure, thanks." She said. Penny decided to think of a way to start a conversation. "So, you live around here?" She inquired.

"Oh yes," Edd said. "I live in that cul-de-sac right over there." he exclaimed as he pointed to his residence and then made a vain effort to lift the chair by himself. But as you can imagine, with Edds strength, he had no such luck. Penny then helped Edd lift the chair as they carried it up to Penny's room. Once they were back outside Penny noticed that there were two other boys who were helping her with her stuff. One of them had a monobrow and was about 5'7 in height. The other boy was about 4'7 and had three distinct hairs sticking out on his head. "Oh where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Edd, but everyone around here calls me Double D due to the fact I have two d's in my name." Edd said nervously as he was trying his best not to blush. "And these are my two best friends, Eddy and Ed." Edd said as he motioned torward the other two boys.

"So you all basically have the same name?" She asked.

"That would be correct." Edd replied.

"Oh, well, my name is Penny. I just moved here. But then again I guess you already know that."

"Hmm, you look familiar, have I see you before?" Ed asked from behind Edd.

"Uh, well, actually you might have seen me before." She said.

"No wait, don't tell me," Ed began. " You were that girl on that show with your talking super sea monkey who fought off the evil-"

Before Ed could finish, Eddy had shut his mouth with a clothes pin.

"Well, now that you bring it up, I was on a TV show." She added.

"Oh yeah you were on that show with that dog, right?" Eddy remembered.

"Yeah, it was a show called Bolt, which is actually the name of my dog in real life." Penny said as she heard a barking noise and then turned to see Bolt happily running towards her. Ed, who had freed himself of the clothes pin, piped up.

"Aw, it's a doggy, ribbit ribbit." Ed said as Penny patted Bolt on the head.

"This is my dog, Bolt, and my cat Mittens." Penny said as she motioned to a black and white cat that had followed Bolt outside.

Ed stared at the cat for a few seconds. There was something about that cat that seemed familiar to Ed, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe if Ed was a little smarter he would have known.

Mittens stared at the tall boy in front of her for several seconds, indeed, there was something about this boy that seemed familiar to Mittens, but no matter how hard she thought she just couldn't seem to put her paw on it. "Everything okay, Mittens?" Bolt asked, concern evident in his voice. Mittens decided that what she was thinking about was unimportant so she lied.

"Everything's fine." Mittens said. "I'm just tired is all. You know what with all this moving and such."

Mittens then began to purr loudly as Penny rubbed her back. Penny then stood up and faced the Eds.

"Well, I should probably go help mom move her bed into her room. It was nice meeting you guys." Penny said as she went into her new home, Bolt and Mittens in tow.

"Farewell, enjoy your new home." Edd called out.

"And watch out for inappropriate pinchers!" Ed added, garnering weird looks from his companions.

* * *

Later that night, Penny reflected on how her first day at Peach Creek went. She had to admit that while some of the people she met were a tad bit strange mostly everyone she had met was incredibly friendly. After she had met the Eds she had the pleasure of meeting a lovely girl named Nazz while she and Bolt were out on a walk. Her and Nazz talked for quite some time about cheerleading and a number of other things. She had been invited by Nazz to come to the Creek along with two other kids she had yet to meet named Kevin and Rolf on Saturday a 1PM. So all in all, she was enjoying this neighborhood already.

* * *

Meanwhile, lying on Penny's bed, Mittens was deep in thought. She knew that she had seen that tall boy, Ed, sometime before today. She knew it, but she just couldn't seem to remember.

* * *

Lying on the floor next to Penny's bed, Bolt was deep in thought. He was thinking back to a couple days ago when Mittens had mentioned him finding a female. If only she knew, Bolt thought. If only she knew that I loved her. Ever since the first time he met Mittens, he secretly had feelings for her, but he never had the guts to tell her. It ate him up inside, and the worst part of it was that this love could never be. I mean, a dog and a cat together, whoever heard of such a thing, Bolt thought. Besides, what if she I told her how I felt and she didn't like me back. That kind of thing could potentially ruin their whole friendship.

If only he had the courage to tell her.

If only.

* * *

**Will Mittens ever find out why the nincompoop Ed-boy seems so familiar to her?**

**Will Bolt ever reveal his feelings for Mittens?**

**Will Ed ever be able to stop the perilous plight of the inappropriate pinchers from beyond?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out.**

**Well, that's it for chapter 3. Keep in mind I don't own Ed Edd N Eddy nor do I own Bolt.**

**Be sure to write reviews to keep this story going.**


	4. The Melon Rises At Dawn

**Author's note: I do not own Bolt or Ed Edd N Eddy.**

* * *

It was dawn in Peach Creek on a cool and breezy Thursday morning. Birds could be heard throughout the trees and down the streets as a young baldheaded boy with a wooden board in one hand walked down the sidewalk at a fast and determined pace. The boy listened to the enchanting sounds of the birds as continued his journey and he wished that he could take a moment to enjoy the sounds of mother nature. But the one known as Jonny 2x4 had something of major importance in his mind, something in his mind so important that he needed to be focused at all times. Jonny 2x4 made his way down the streets and turned a corner when something caught his eye. He noticed that the Old Abandoned House, once a dark and scary environment, was now totally different. It was as if someone had demolished the old house and replaced it with a new, more friendly, more inviting place of residence. Jonny wished he had more time to examine the house, but as for right now he had, no, wait, scratch that, he must be absolutely focused on the task at hand. After a minute or two of speedwalking a familiar place came into Jonnys view. It was the playground. He wished he had time to swing on the swings with Plank, he wished he could slide down the slide with Plank, and he wished he could play on the teeter totter with Plank.

But as much as Jonny relished playing at the playground with his best buddy, Plank, Jonny knew what he had to do. Jonny quickly entered the playground and walked up to one of the huge Oak trees that resided there. Jonny quickly turned and scanned the area, making sure he hadn't been followed. He then faced the Oak and knocked on it five times. A part of the Oak slid open to reveal a secret elevator shaft. Jonny did another quick head turn, double checking to make sure no one was watching. He then jumped into the elevator with Plank in his arms. He then pushed a few buttons on the elevator causing the secret entrance to the elevator to slide shut smoothly and sending Jonny down beneath the Earth. The elevator eventually stopped and slid open allowing Jonny to step out of the elevator and into the Melon Cave.

Jonny went to a wardrobe area of the cave and made a quick costume change. He then stepped out of the wardrobe, donned in a new melon featured outfit. As he walked down the hallways of the Melon Cave, he began to retrace in his mind why he had come here in the first place. Yesterday he remembered Kevin talking about how the ones known as Ed, Edd, and Eddy had scammed him off of a quarter by attempting to pass off cardboard and paper as pizza. And in Jonny's mind there was no better way to teach Eddy a lesson than to give him and his accomplices a taste of melon flavored justice.

* * *

Eddy rolled over and groaned in his bed as he heard the sound of Rolfs rooster crowing next door. Eddy looked over at his alarm clock, which read 7:30 AM in bright red letters. Eddy yawned and yanked the covers over his head and tried to fall back to sleep. About 2 hours later Eddy decided to get out of bed. Eddy could hear Rolf on his tractor next door and decided to hop in the shower and then go meet up with Ed and Edd.

* * *

Edd yawned as he neatly made his bed and got ready to start the day. He went into the bathroom and brushed and flossed his teeth. He then grabbed his trademark sock hat and placed it gingerly on his head. He then neatly tied his shoes and headed off to meet up with Ed and Eddy.

* * *

Ed got out of bed and began to get ready for the day, which, as you can guess, wasn't really a whole lot of preparation. Ed walked into his bathroom and thought to himself, "Hmm, now what did I come in here for?".

* * *

The Eds all met up in the middle of the cul-de-sac. "What do you propose we do now?" Edd asked as the Eds all looked at each other.

"Well," Eddy began as held his hand out revealing a trio of quarters, one of which he had scammed off of Kevin, the others were from previous scams. "I say we head on down to the Candy Store and pick up some jawbreakers!" Eddy said as Edd and Ed lit up with joy.

"Woohoo!" Ed cried as he gave Edd and Eddy a bearhug, almost causing Eddy to drop the money. "Jawbreakers for Ed!". And with that, the Eds began making their way to the Candy Store, but a familiar voice caused them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't tater tot and his two spuds."

The Eds spun around to see the Kanker Sisters standing just a few feet away from them.

"Pick a man, girls." Lee said as the Kankers began to advance on the Eds.

"Run away!" Ed yelled as he began to sprint in the opposite direction, Edd and Eddy not far behind.

"I love it when they do this." Marie smirked as she and her sisters began to give chase.

* * *

Mittens heaved the tennis ball across the front lawn. The ball whizzed through the air and sailed over to the other side, where Bolt caught it in his jaws with ease. "Give me something a bit more challenging, Mittens." Bolt said as he tossed the ball over to Mittens. Mittens thought about it for a moment and then gave her best attempt at a curveball. Bolt managed to just barely catch in his mouth. Suddenly, his ears perked up when he began to hear the sound of running feet. He looked over to the entrance to the cul-de-sac and he saw the three boys that had been helping Penny the day before come bursting out with a look of absolute terror on their faces. Bolt and Mittens looked on as they began to sprint towards the playground down the street. It was then that Bolt and Mittens saw the reason why the Eds were so terrified. They watched as three trashy girls, one with a blue tooth, one with a huge set of buckteeth, and one with a very bad haircut exited the cul-de-sac and started gaining on the three boys.

"Boy, I wonder what their problem is?" Mittens remarked.

* * *

Captain Melonhead and his trusty sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood had just left the Melon Cave and were ready to seek out the evildoers known as Ed, Edd, and escpecially Eddy. Captain Melonhead surveyed the area and he noticed that three familiar foes were approaching the playground. "Hold it right there!" Captain Melonhead shouted. Ed, however, was showing no signs of slowing down as he pushed past Captain Melonhead and busted through a nearby fence. Meanwhile, Edd, who was further back than the rest of the Eds, was beginning to show signs of fatigue as the Kankers slowly began to gain on him. Meanwhile, Captain Melonhead, who was still downed and groggy, used his last bit of strength to hurl Splinter at an oncoming Edd, who was momentarily knocked off balance. But this was all the time the Kankers needed to lunge at him. Edd could only watch in horror as May came crashing down on him.

* * *

Ed and Eddy had reached a stopping point in the woods. Both were panting heavily and they looked over their shoulders to make sure they Kankers had stopped their pursuit. Once they saw no one was after them, they sighed in relief. Their relief however, quickly changed to fear as they realized that one of them was missing. "Oh no, Eddy, now Double D is double done for!" Ed cried as he began to sob. Eddy shook him violently.

"Cool it, monobrow, after all, the worst their gonna do is kiss him at the most." Eddy reassured, causing Ed to don a look of skepticism.

"But what if they do something else, Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy was taken aback by this, as he wasn't expecting Ed to ask an intelligent question for once. In all his years of knowing the Kankers, Eddy knew that the only thing the Kankers had ever done was kiss them, although they have drawn on Ed's body before and they had abducted all of the Eds from their homes on one occasion or another, and not to mention the fact that the Kankers were constantly stalking them. Heck, Eddy even woke up to find Lee waiting for him in his shower one morning. So, in his heart, Eddy knew that it was only a matter of time before the Kankers took their "relationships" to the next level. So now Eddy was actually kind of scared to answer Ed's question.

"Um, well," Eddy began, not sure what to say or how to say it.

For a long time Eddy stared at Ed with a look of uncertainty on his face until Ed finally nodded. Eddy wasn't exactly sure what that nod meant but something about it told Eddy that Ed seemed to grasp the gist of the situation. And with that, they both headed back toward the playground, searching for their lost friend.

* * *

Bolt and Mittens had continued playing their game of fetch as Bolt continued to catch the tennis ball every time. Mittens was about to attempt another curveball when she heard a voice crying out for help.

Bolt and Mittens both turned and saw the source of the screaming. They could see one the boys they had seen with Penny the day before, the one they called Double D, who was being carried against his will by the three girls they had seen earlier.

"What are you doing, stop, desist, put me down this instant!" Edd shrieked, causing the Kankers to giggle in response.

"Sorry, love muffin, but we've got plans for you." Marie smiled as she held Edd's legs in place and continued to walk.

"W-w-where are you taking me?" Edd stammered. The Kankers continued to giggle.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see." Lee said as she and her sisters began to laugh evilly, much to Edd's dismay.

Bolt watched this and couldn't help but feel sorry for Edd. He remembered how kind he had been to Penny and how he, along with the other Eds, had helped her move around all that furniture. Bolt decided that maybe he should save Edd from what could be a fate worse than death. Bolt knew that what he was about to do was the right thing to do, but it was very stupid at the same time.

And with that, Bolt ran across the street to where Edd was being carried against his will, and with all his might he hurled himself at the Kanker Sisters.

* * *

**Will Bolt be able to save Edd from the Kanker Sisters?**

**Will Eddy ever get his jawbreakers?**

**Will Captain Melonhead make a recovery?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out.**

**Authors note: Don't forget to write reviews to keep this story going.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Kankers and Consequences

Authors note: I do not own Bolt or Ed Edd n Eddy

* * *

"Aaaaaggghhh!", Lee screamed as Bolt knocked her legs out from under her. Edd watched as Lee crashed onto the pavement. Bolt then reared back and charged at May, who, not expecting such a forward attack, released her grip on Edd and fell backwards into the concrete. Bolt then turned and began to charge at Marie. But Marie saw it coming and released her grip on Edd just in time to sidestep Bolts attack and kick him hard in the side. This, however, gave Edd a chance to sprint to freedom, a chance which, as you can likely imagine, he took without hesitation.

Edd sprinted toward the cul-de-sac with all his speed. He kept running and he never looked back.

Marie, realizing that she had lost her prize, cursed and angrily kicked Bolt, who was lying on the concrete and looked to be in an insurmountable amount of pain. "Stupid mutt!" Marie shouted to the heavens as she let out another powerful kick directed toward Bolts midsection. Meanwhile, Lee and May had picked themselves up off the concrete and the three Kankers began to encircle the helpless dog. "Stupid dog." Lee spat as she kicked Bolt hard in his left leg, causing Bolt to whimper in pain.

"Aw, does doggy want his chew toy?" Marie taunted as she reared back her leg and, with all her strength, let out an earsplitting kick to Bolts backside. The Kankers then took turns kicking Bolt around like a soccer ball for several minutes.

Meanwhile, over on the front lawn, Mittens watched in horror as the Kankers continued to brutalize her dear friend. Mittens wanted to do something to help her friend, she wanted to intervene and prevent the three girls from doing any more damage. But Mittens knew darn well that she would never be able to stop them. And it wasn't like she could buy time for Bolt to escape seeing as how Bolt was far too weak to move. So she waited for what seemed like an eternity until the Kankers grew tired and went back to wherever it is that they came from. Mittens ran across the street and onto the sidewalk where Bolt lay. Mittens could see that Bolt was bleeding profusely from his mouth, nose, and his left leg. Mittens leaned in and attempted to stop the bleeding with her paw.

"Mittens, I-I can't move." Bolt said in a pain stricken voice.

"Don't worry," Mittens reassured as she used her paws to form a tourniquet, "Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

Eddy and Ed walked down the street with worried looks on their faces. They both knew that there was a very good chance that their dear friend Edd had fallen into the clutches of the Kankers, and they were anticipating the worst.

"Maybe he got away." Ed said with a hint of optimism.

Eddy didn't answer. He just shrugged. Eddy would have liked to believe that, but he knew that it would take some kind of divine miracle in order for his friend to make it out unscathed, escpecially seeing as how the Kankers rarely made mistakes when it came to hunting down their "boyfriends".

* * *

Edd ran into his house and locked the door behind him. He panted heavily and began to head up to his room. As soon as he got there, he collapsed on his bed. He still couldn't believe the events that had transpired. He couldn't believe that Jonny, in his Captain Melonhead costume, had thrown Plank directly at his face. Why Jonny had done this was unbeknownst to him.

But the all time highlight of his day had to have been when he was being carried down the street against his will by the Kankers and much to his surprise, Penny's pet dog Bolt had come to his rescue. Edd wasn't sure if the dog was actually trying to help him or if the dog was just spooked and had acted on instinct. Either way, he was grateful to Bolt for saving him from a fate worse than death.

* * *

Eddy and Ed were almost to the cul-de-sac when they saw that an injured animal was lying on the sidewalk about 20 feet ahead of them. As they came closer they could see that Penny's dog was lying on his side in pain as Penny's other pet, a cat named Mittens, was standing next to him, her paws pushing up against his bleeding wounds.

"Holy cow!" Ed yelled as he drew closer. "This reminds me of "Attack of the Zombie Brain Munchers" where the zombies devoured the flesh of a poor defenseless chihuahua."

Mittens rolled her eyes. After all, her friend was lying on the concrete bleeding and all this buffoon could think about was some stupid monster flick.

"Oh shit." Eddy said as he saw a huge gash running up Bolts leg.

"Oh no!" Said Ed as he saw the wound. "Eddy, what number do you dial for 911?".

"Ed, shut up." Eddy sighed as he bent down to inspect Bolts condition.

* * *

Edd couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt as he walked down sidewalk. He felt like kind of a jerk for just leaving Bolt with those hellions. After all, he knew that the Kankers didn't like it when their boyfriends got away, and seeing as how Bolt was the main reason why, he knew that the Kankers would have most likely have vented their anger on him. He knew that Penny would be deeply saddened by this and that just made him feel worse. And so he began to walk back to the scene of the crime.

* * *

"I think he got hit by a car." Eddy said.

"Yes, or maybe he was attacked by huge carnivorous smog monster!" Ed yelled stupidly.

If only they knew, Mittens thought. If only they knew what had really happened to Bolt. Mittens looked down at Bolt, who was on the brink of fainting.

"Bolt, stay with me." Mittens said as she clutched Bolt's paw in her hand.

"M-M-Mittens," Bolt stammered, fighting to stay awake. Mittens looked at him sympathetically.

"What is it, Bolt?" Mittens asked as she placed a paw on his head.

"I-I-I... I love you Mittens." Bolt finally managed to choke out.

He then began to succumb to his injuries and fainted.

* * *

**How will Mittens respond to Bolt confessing his love to her?**

**How will Penny respond when she realizes Bolts been hurt?**

**How will Edd respond when he realizes how badly Bolts been injured?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out.**

**Be sure to write reviews to keep this story going.**

**Thanks for your support.**


	6. Secrets Revealed

Authors note: I do not own Ed Edd N Eddy or Bolt.

* * *

"I love you too." Mittens said as she looked down at Bolts unconscious form. Yes, it was true. Ever since the first day she met him she had been harboring feelings for him, but she had always been too afraid that if he didn't like her back it would drive a piercing hole through their friendship. She had felt so awkward, I mean, whoever heard of a cat falling for a dog. But she knew that no matter how much she tried she would never be able to overcome the undeniable truth. She loved him. She had butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around him. She would look into his big puppy dog eyes and it made her feel like, it made her feel like she was where she belonged. It made her feel at ease. It made her feel like she was home. And now that she had just heard Bolt say to her what she had been wanting to say to him ever since the day she laid eyes on him, she felt amazing. Words simply could not describe how jubilant and radiant Mittens felt knowing that from her on out she wouldn't have to hold back when she was around. She wouldn't have to keep her feelings stored away in her heart any longer. But this feeling was washed away temporarily when she realized that Bolt was unconscious and desperately needed medical attention. She then heard footsteps and she looked up to see that Edd was returning. She hoped that he would explain to his pals what had happened.

"Oh my..." Edd exclaimed as he drew closer. Edd could see that Bolt had been brutally assaulted by the Kankers but as far as he could tell it didn't look to be anything fatal. He stopped next to Bolts body and bent down to examine it. He checked to make sure he didn't have any broken bones. Thankfully, he had none. Although he did have a rather large gash running down the center of his leg. Edd looked over at Penny's driveway to see if she was home. But alas, there were no cars in the driveway so he figured they must have been gone. Then before he could turn his attention back to Bolt he suddenly felt himself being lifted up off the ground from behind.

"Double D, your still in one piece!" Ed cried happily as he gave a monster bearhug to his best pal.

"Um, yes, well, it's good to see you too, Ed." Edd choked as he struggled to breathe under the forceful grip of Ed's bear hug.

"Wow, it looks like you managed to get away from the Kankers." Eddy said. "Gee, sockhead, I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Well Eddy, funny you should mention that," Edd began. "I was actually being carried down the street by the Kankers until he came to my unexpected rescue." Edd finished as he motioned towards Bolt. "Unfortunately, it looks as though Bolt may have paid the price for it." Edd added with a look of sympathy visible on his face.

The Eds then turned when they saw Penny's car pull into the driveway.

* * *

"Good work, Splinter!" Jonny said as he walked back to the Melon Cave. Indeed, it had been a tough day for Jonny, getting bulldozed by Ed and trying to avoid the Kankers wrath was very strenuous on the young boy, or at least, in his eyes it was. Even though Ed and Eddy managed to get away at least he was able to give Double D a taste of melon flavored justice. But right now he was exhausted. He could always go after Eddy and Ed some other day, but right now he needed to unwind. As soon as he reached the Melon Cave he changed back into his normal attire and proceeded to flop down on a chair next to his melon themed control panel. Although as he lounged in his easy chair he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. He felt bad about practically shoving Edd off to the Kanker Sisters. I mean, sure, he deserved to be punished for assisting Eddy in his scams, but Jonny couldn't help but feel as though he had gone too far. After all, the Kanker Sisters were probably the most dastardly people he had ever come across. Even in his Captain Melonhead personality he still didn't have the guts to stand up to them, he mostly just tried to avoid them and hope they didn't pummel him.

"Maybe I did go a little overboard, what do you think Plank?" Jonny asked, turning to his best pal for advice. Jonny brought Plank close to his ear and listened intently. "You know what Plank, your right, Double D had it coming." Jonny agreed as he began to make his way to the elevator, or the "Melo-vator" as he called it. "C'mon buddy, let's go home."

* * *

"I still can't believe we lost him." May said as she and her sisters sat in their trailer home and watched Fish Bowl 2, a classic.

"Maybe if you weren't so fat you would've gotten up in time to stop him from getting away!" Marie shouted, angry that her sister was talking during the best part of the movie. She was suddenly interrupted again however when something hit her on the side of the head. She looked over and saw that May had just assaulted her with a popcorn bowl. She angrily jumped on May and the two began going at it, each trading blows to one another, but neither willing to let up.

"Stop it girls!" Lee shouted as she suddenly appeared and attempted to break up the fight. After a few more minutes of kicking and screaming the fight was no more, but an argument was about to ensue.

"Yeah, well she started it!" May accused.

"Oh shut your trap, your the one who started yapping to begin with!" Marie snapped.

"Both of you shut your traps!" Lee shouted in between the two of them. "Look, I know your pissed and all but I'm not gonna let you two bitch and moan about it the whole time. So he got away. So what? We'll just pay him a little visit tomorrow to catch up on everything."

"Okay." May and Marie said in unison.

* * *

Penny tried hard to keep from sobbing as the Eds explained what happened. She continuously shifted her gaze from the Eds to Bolt.

"And that is why Bolt needs medical attention immediately." Edd finished.

"Okay then, I guess we'll have to get him to the vet." Penny's mom said from behind her daughter. She and her mother lifted Bolt into the car and began to drive to the vet, leaving the Eds and Mittens out on the sidewalk.

"Well, I suppose we should assist Penny's cat into the house and-" Edd stopped when he realized that Ed and Eddy had left, probably in order to go to the Candy Store.

"Huh, typical." Edd said as he gently picked up Mittens and escorted her to the house.

* * *

**Will Bolt be okay?**

**What do the Kankers have in store for the Eds?**

**Will Bolt and Mittens start a relationship?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out.**

**Remember to write reviews to keep this story going.**

**Thanks for listening.**


	7. Big Trouble

"Hello light... Hello light... Hello light."

"Ed, if your gonna stay at my house please try to be less annoying!

"Okay Eddy, goodbye light."

Eddy sat lazily on his couch flipping through channels. It had been one days since their encounter with the Kankers.

"Oh Eddy, flip over to Cartoon Network, their having a Goosebumps marathon!" Ed yelled as he snatched the remote from Eddy and flipped the channel.

"Ed, quit it!" Eddy screamed as he smacked Ed upside the head in a vain attempt to get him to release the remote. Eddy then began to chase Ed around the room, the TV remote still in his possession. Eddy dove for Ed, who narrowly avoided Eddy's grasp by hopping over the couch.

"Why you little-Whoa!" Eddy cried as Ed lifted up Eddy and sat him on the couch beside him.

"Shhh, not now Eddy, it's starting." Ed said as Eddy groaned.

"Oh boy, "Attack of the Jack O Lanterns", a classic." Ed laughed.

Suddenly however, the boys heard a sudden pounding at their door.

"Hey dorks, I know your in there, now get out here and take your pounding like a man!"

Uh oh. it was Kevin. And Ed and Eddy instantly knew why he was here. He was here to exact his revenge on the Eds for scamming him. Ed and Eddy wasted no time and hastily retreated to the back door, ready to start running if Kevin somehow managed to bust in.

"Come on out here, dork!" Kevin wailed, pounding even harder on the door.

* * *

Edd hummed as began getting ready for the day. He was relieved when he learned that Penny's dog, Bolt, was okay, except for a few stitches here and there. This was comforting to Edd, as he would've hated it had something terrible happened to Penny or her dog, for that matter, especially seeing how he was a little to blame for the injury. He just hoped the Kankers wouldn't try to come after them again, although he knew it was inevitable, he knew it was only a matter of time before they came back and did more damage. That's how it always was. But Edd couldn't help but get the feeling that perhaps the Kankers were going to do more than just kiss him that day, he could tell by the tone of their voices that it had become more personal this time.

* * *

"Phew, that was close, I thought he'd never stop." Eddy said as he looked out the window, checking to make sure Kevin had indeed left. Ed made his way back to the couch and continued to watch TV, while Eddy went around the house, making sure that all the doors were locked.

"Hey Eddy, your missing the best part!" Ed called over to Eddy, who was still paranoid about Kevin.

"Uh sure, whatever." Eddy said as he took a breath and sat down on the couch. Eddy decided in his mind that maybe he was acting too paranoid and maybe he just needed to relax a bit more. Eddy stared blankly at the TV screen for a moment, but then something caught his eye. He noticed a shadow was emerging from behind the TV. Then things got even more confusing when he heard a voice coming from the shadow.

"Hiya boys!" The voice rang out. It was then that the shadowy figure emerged from behind the TV, and Eddy and Ed's look of confusion quickly turned into a look of sheer terror.

It was May Kanker.

"Every man for himself!" Eddy cried as he bolted toward the door. Eddy opened the door only to find Lee Kanker waiting for him.

"What took you so long."

Eddy gulped, realizing he was trapped. Ed and Eddy quickly found themselves backed into a corner as the Kankers slowly, but steadily advanced. It was obvious they wanted to savor the moment.

"Um, Ed, now would be a good time for you to use that superhuman strength of yours." Eddy whispered.

"But Eddy, my mom says I can't fight girls." Ed replied.

"I don't believe you, lumpy! Right now we are about to get raped but oh, god forbid you go against your precious mommy." Eddy said, raising his tone considerably.

"Oh we're gonna do more than rape you." Lee said as she and her sister were just inches away from their "boyfriends".

"NOOO!" Was all that they could say before the Kankers jumped them.

* * *

"Messy,messy,messy!" Edd said as he carefully cleaned his room and hung his clothes. He was beginning to think maybe he should go over to Penny's house to see if she was okay. After all, it was the least he could do. He carefully walked down the stairs and then he took notice of something at the bottom of the stairs. He looked and saw a used bottle of lipstick lying on the ground. Edd instantly knew what this meant and he ran to the door, knowing he had to get out of the house as quickly as possible. He didn't get very far.

He was about two feet away from the door when Marie tackled him. Marie dragged him back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Edd choked out, having had all the wind knocked out of him by getting sacked by Marie.

"To a place where nobody will bother us." Marie seductively as she pulled him into his bedroom. She slammed him onto his bed and locked the door. "Now then, lets get started."

"No, please don't!"

"Please don't." Marie mocked. She then proceeded to join him on the bed. She pinned him down and glared at him evilly. She kissed him on the lips hungrily, once she stopped Edd was gasping for breath. Edd almost fainted when Marie began to take his belt off. He knew what was happening. The Kankers were threw with all the kisses, now they wanted more. Edd knew this day would come. He knew the time would come when the Kankers would want more than kisses, no, not want, crave, yes, they would crave more than kisses, as it was no longer sufficient to their sadistic desires. To set things straight, it had been two years since the Eds had first met the Kankers. And during those two years the kisses were enough, but not anymore. Now the rules of the game had changed, now the method to the Kankers madness had taken a whole new chapter. Edd knew he had to escape, he just had too. But how? After all, Marie was considered the trickiest Kanker of them all. Edd then realized that while his arms were restrained, his legs were free. And so, with his left leg, he gathered all the strength he could muster.

And he kicked her square in the chest. She was taken by surprise and she fell face first onto the floor. Edd instantly got up and made a break for the door, but Marie quickly got back to her feet and chased Edd down the hallway. "You can run for the rest of your worthless life but you'll never get away from me!" Marie yelled as Edd ran out the door and she followed closely behind. Edd already knew what he was going to do. He was going to Eddy's house. Surely he could seek refuge there after he lost Marie.

* * *

Bolt lied on Penny's bed in a heap. He felt weary and exhausted. He had to get five stitches at the vet yesterday, and today he felt sore.

"Hey Bolt. Listen, can we talk for a minute?" Mittens said as she entered the room, hopping onto the bed next to Bolt. Uh oh, Bolt thought. He had forgotten about what he said to Mittens. Had he had known that those wouldn't be his last words he wouldn't have uttered them. Now he was regretting it. "Hey Bolty, I was just thinking about what you said yesterday, and I have something I need to tell you." Mittens said as she rested a paw on Bolts shoulder.

"Yeah Mittens, about what I said, I-"

"I love you too." Mittens said finally. Bolt was shocked. He couldn't believe it. The one that he feared would reject him, the one he loved more than just about anything else, loved him back.

"Mittens, I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Mittens cried as she and Bolt shared a long, passionate kiss. They both had tears of joy in their eyes. They had never been happier in their lives. "What say you and me go under the covers and have a little fun." Mittens said seductively. Bolt was feeling sore earlier but now in the blink of an eye he felt like the luckiest dog in the world.

* * *

Edd didn't know how he managed to do it, but he lost Marie. He ran off into town and hid in the Candy Store, luckily Marie got bored and headed back to the cul-de-sac. Now he had to find Eddy and Ed and make sure they were okay. He knew that if Marie was out and about then there was a good chance her sisters were as well. Soon Edd found himself at the front door to Eddy's home. He could hear screaming and giggling coming from inside the home and he knew that there must be something wrong. He decided to look into the living room window and see what was going on. What he saw disgusted him. May and Lee were both on top of their "boyfriends" and were violently having their way with them. Edd could see tears in Eddy's eyes as Lee did unspeakable things to him. Ed bared a miserable expression on his face as May began to copy her sisters actions.

Edd couldn't help but bare a huge amount of sympathy for the big lug, because he knew that Ed was more than capable of ripping the Kankers apart limb from limb. But Ed was a sensitive guy, and he would never hurt anyone, even people who wanted to hurt him, such as Sarah, Kevin, and of course, the Kanker sisters. Heck, the only time he had ever seen Ed in a bad mood was when he had a pebble in his shoe, but that was the only time he had ever seen Ed mad, and that was saying something, because they had been friends ever since kindergarten.

And now, here Ed was, with May on top of him. Ed could've flicked her off at any moment, but Edd knew that Ed just couldn't bring himself to do that. Edd felt like he had to do something, because his friends were helpless. Ed wouldn't dare hit a girl and Eddy wasn't strong enough to get Lee off of him.

Edd knew there was only one thing he could do, so he opened the door and charged in.

* * *

**Will Edd be able to rescue Ed and Eddy from the Kankers?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out!**

**Authors note: Phew, sorry it took me so long to write chapter seven, but I've been a little preoccupied with my other fanfic "Total Drama Island".**

**Make sure to write reviews to keep this story going!**


	8. A Friend in Need

Edd headed towards May at full speed. Edd wasn't very strong, but knew he had to try something. He rammed himself into May as hard as he could, causing May to fall backward, landing flat on the floor. Ed quickly got back to his feet as Edd charged toward Lee, who was too busy having "fun" with Eddy to notice his arrival. Edd once again rammed himself full force into Lee sending her reeling backwards. It was then that Ed scooped up Edd and Eddy in his tree trunk like arms and began to run.

"Run Away!" Ed yelled as he crashed through the door and began to start running down the street like a madman, still clutching his two pals along with him. Ed stopped running when he had reached to entrance to his house. He then released his grip on Edd and Eddy and let them fall to the grass. Edd looked up to see if the Kankers had followed them. Thankfully, it looked like they were in the clear. Edd then turned to Eddy to see that he was covering his face.

"Eddy, is something wrong?" Edd asked. Eddy then removed his hands and Edd saw what Eddy was hiding.

He had tears in his eyes. That's when Edd realized what had happened.

The Kankers had gone too far.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Edd thought that maybe he would head to the Candy Store and grab a jawbreaker. After all, he had a rough day, and a jawbreaker would really help him unwind. He still had that quarter that Eddy had given him after their pizza scam. Eddy had chosen to remain isolated in his room for the rest of the evening after the "incident". Edd exited his home and began to walk down the street. He then heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Ed come trotting up.

"Hi Double D!" Ed yelled as he hugged Edd. "Where are you going, can I come?"

"Um, why certainly, Ed. I was just on my way up to the Candy Store. Your more than welcome to accompany me if you wish." Edd replied. Ed and Edd walked side by side as they exited the cul-de-sac.

Meanwhile, Bolt and Mittens were out playing in the front yard. Mittens jumped on top of Bolt as they began to roll around in the grass. Mittens looked up and saw Edd and Ed leaving the cul-de-sac. Her ears then began to perk up when she heard a loud yell.

"ED!" Sarah yelled as she began to stomp towards her big brother, her best friend Jimmy not far behind. "Listen to me you big idiot, if you don't come home right now and clean your room mom's gonna have you grounded for a week!"

"But Sarah, we're going to get jawbreakers. Can't I just- Oww, my lasagna!" Ed cried as Sarah grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him back to the cul-de-sac.

"Ed, maybe it's best if we cooperate with your sister for the time being." Edd gulped.

Mittens looked on in shock. Now she knew why Ed had looked so familiar to her. All the memories hit her like a freight train. She remembered everything now. She could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She broke down in a heap of tears. Bolt quickly took notice and rushed to her aid.

"Mittens, what's wrong?" Bolt asked with genuine concern.

Mittens paused, almost ashamed at what she was about to say.

"Bolt..." Mittens paused.

"Sarah was my previous owner."

* * *

**Will Ed actually clean his room?**

**Will Mittens be able to control herself knowing that her previous owner is just a couple houses away?**

**Tune in next time to find out.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I promise the next one will be big and long.**

**Remember to write reviews to keep this story going.**


	9. Is A Good Friend Indeed

Sarah dragged Ed into and forcefully threw him to the ground.

"If you don't clean your room in the next five minutes, I'M TELLING MOM!" Sarah slammed the door behind her, leaving Ed to sulk in his room. How could he get rid of everything he cherished. How could he get rid of his tub of gravy? How could he get rid of his mold underneath his bed? How could he get rid of the chicken he kept under his chair cushion? How could he? No, how could SHE? How could she do this to him?

Why did his sister have to be so cruel to him? After all, he always treated her with love and respect, and all he ever got in return was a punch to the face. He actually had a hard time remembering when his sister was ever nice. Oh yeah, now he remembered. Back when his sister use to have a pet cat about four or maybe even five years, back when Sarah wasn't as aggressive as she was now. She loved that cat. She spent almost every minute of every day with it. But then, as the years went by, that began to change. Sarah began to grow bored of the cat, showing severe neglect to it. A year later Sarah didn't even like the cat anymore. Heck, Ed even recalled a few instances where Sarah beat the cat. One day Ed witnessed Sarah give the cat a rather severe beating for a reason that was so miniscule he couldn't remember.

And now Ed was beginning to explore a portion of his brain that he rarely used, his memory. He began to remember what the cat looked like. Yes, it had black fur. And, and, it had white fur on it's paws, and bright green eyes. But what was the cat's name. Ed wracked his limited memory in search of an answer, but alas, he couldn't find it.

With that, Ed began to reluctantly clean his room. Ed wished he could take a moment to admire his room before it was all gone, but he only had five minutes. Ed quickly went around with a garbage bag and threw all his food in there along with some loose pieces of mold here and there. He then lifted up his tub of gravy with ease and carried it outside to dump it. Ed reluctantly lifted up a nearby manhole cover and began to pour his beloved gravy into the sewer. After that was finished, Ed got a vacuum cleaner and at first had trouble using it but he got the job done nonetheless, sucking up all the stubborn mold that was nestled on his carpet. Ed really didn't want to clean his room, but he knew the consequences if he didn't.

Ed had finished one minute early and looked at his room. It was virtually spotless. There was a part of Ed that was surprised he managed to do this well without screwing up. Ed was about to go tell Sarah he was finished when something caught his eye. Next to his bed, lying on the floor was a discarded pair of mittens.

And that's when it hit him.

Mittens, the cat's name was Mittens. Then he remembered that Penny had a cat just like the one Sarah used to have. Ed began to wonder if either it was an astonishing coincidence, or maybe it was the same cat. Ed suddenly had a throbbing pain in his head. All this thinking was hurting his brain.

* * *

Eddy was humiliated. After what Lee had done to him Eddy didn't feel like he was capable of going outside and facing the world. On a normal day, he would be out and about scamming with his two pals. Right now he just wanted to be alone. Eddy tried to go to sleep, but he had continuous nightmares about the Kankers. Eddy groaned and reached for the remote. He grabbed it and began flipping channels. But right now, nothing was interesting to him. Nothing.

He then heard a knock at his door. He growled, he was definitely not in the mood for company. He went downstairs. "Who is it?" Eddy yawned.

"Eddy, if you would please let me in I'm sure we'll figure out a way to get over this." Edd said.

"Go away, Double D. I'm not in the mood!" Eddy yelled.

"But Eddy, how about we go to the Candy Store and discuss what's bothering you over some jawbreakers?"

"Nothing's bothering me Double D, and I don't want any stinking jawbreakers!"

This was when Edd knew something was terribly wrong. Eddy never turned down a jawbreaker. Ever.

"Eddy, please, if we just-"

"I said I'm fine, Now leave!" Eddy said, his patience wearing thin.

"Eddy, please listen to reason. Things aren't going to get any better until we talk about it!"

Eddy sniffled. As much as he hated to admit it, Edd was right.

On the other end of the door, Edd waited patiently for Eddy to answer. He waited for five more minutes and was about to give up and leave when the door opened and Eddy stepped out.

"Okay, let's go get some jawbreakers, then we'll talk."

"Very well then." Edd smiled, happy that Eddy had come out of his house. They then began to walk to the Candy Store.

"Let's take a shortcut through the lane." Eddy recommended.

Edd and Eddy quickly turned into the lane and began to make their way down the familiar passage that they knew so well.

"Hey, where's Lumpy?" Eddy inquired.

"Sarah forced him to come home. Apparently he had some chores he had to attend to."

"Yeah that figures. I wish that for once in his life Ed would grow a backbone and stand up to that little brat, and her faggy friend too."

"Now Eddy, you know that's never going to happen, after all, Ed loves his little sister with all his heart, which is an admirable quality considering that Sarah rarely ever loves him back."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but wouldn't it be cool if Ed didn't take crap from anyone. Then we wouldn't have to worry about Kevin or Sarah or anybody." Eddy was about to say they wouldn't have to take crap from the Kankers, but right now he couldn't even bring himself to say their name.

Soon they reached their destination, The Candy Store. Very rarely did the Eds ever actually get to have jawbreakers, but that just made it all the more sweeter when they did manage to get their mitts on the delicious orbs. Eddy cradled his jawbreaker before depositing it in his mouth. Edd followed suit. They enjoyed their treat for several minutes until Edd finally spoke up.

"Eddy, tell me, is something bothering you." Edd asked with deep concern.

Eddy thought he might say no to Edd, but then Eddy knew that Edd was no dummy. Edd knew that there was something wrong. So Eddy decided to just tell the truth.

"Double D, it's about the Kankers." Eddy sighed. Edd was about to inquire further but he noticed that Eddy was fighting back tears.

"Say no more, Eddy, I understand."

* * *

Mittens sat on Penny's bed in a heap of despair. She began to recall how life was with her previous owner, Sarah. She remembered how much fun she and her owner had when they had first met. Life was great. But all great things must come to an end. As the years went on Sarah began to care less and less about Mittens. And as the years went on even further, Sarah didn't even like her. To Sarah her cat was nothing more than an nuisance that needed to be taken care of. Mittens would never forget that fatal night when Sarah went too far.

(Flashback)

Sarah and Jimmy were playing dressup in her room. Sarah had placed a glass of lemonade carefully on the nightstand. It was then that Mittens wandered into the room. It had been three days since Mittens had last had a meal and she was starving. Sarah stared at Mittens for a minute and snarled "What!?". Mittens could only meow in response, but Mittens knew darn well that Sarah knew why she was here. "Get out!" Sarah shoved Mittens away and Mittens could tell she wasn't going to be able to persuade her owner to give her some food. Mittens' mouth was dry. She would kill for some water about now. She was about to exit Sarah's room when she noticed the glass of lemonade on the nightstand. She got behind Sarah's bed so her owner wouldn't notice her. She weighed her odds. It was either drink the lemonade or drink from the toilet bowl. She decided to go for the lemonade. She carefully hopped onto the bed and crouched down behind a nearby pillow. She checked to make sure Sarah and Jimmy weren't looking. They were too preoccupied playing with dolls to even gaze in her direction. Mittens began to crawl toward the nightstand. She hopped carefully onto the nightstand, being sure not to make a sound. Mittens then began to drink the lemonade, and boy was it good. She had only planned on taking a sip but she was so thirsty she quickly found herself gulping it down. Maybe if she had paid a bit more attention she would have noticed that Sarah had turned her head and was now looking menacingly toward her.

"WWWHHHAAATTT AAARRREEE YYYOOOUUU DDDOOOIIINNNGGG!"

Mittens jumped in surprise, causing her to knock the glass over and send it crashing onto the floor. A whimper was all that Mittens was able to let out before Sarah was upon her. And if you really want to know what Sarah did to Mittens in the next two minutes, let's just say some things are better left unsaid.

Meanwhile, watching from the hallway, was Ed. Ed only stayed for a few seconds before he left, scared that he might incur Sarah's wrath. Even Jimmy had to cover his eyes for most of it.

(Flashback ends)

Mittens then reminisced about what happened from then on. Her parents took her to the vet to have her declawed, she didn't know. None of them made sense to her anymore. She was eventually left behind when they went on vacation to New York City. It was then that she became an alley cat, living off of the food that was brought to her by the pigeons. Then, about five months later, she met Bolt, and the rest was history.

But Mittens never thought that her past would come back to haunt her. Why did it have to come up now, after she had just started a relationship with Bolt, after she had gotten a new and loving owner who cared about her and wouldn't dare lay a finger on her.

"Mittens, you okay?" Bolt asked as he hopped on Penny's bed, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's just that my previous owner with left me with some pretty bad scares, both mentally and psychically." Mittens said as Bolt noticed a scar across Mittens left ear. Bolt had never noticed it before, but he instantly knew how Mittens got it.

"Say no more, Mittens, I understand."

* * *

"What the?!" Eddy yelled in astonishment as he and Edd stepped into Ed's room. It was clean as a whistle, no dust, no mold, no food, and no tub of gravy. Eddy looked in Ed's closet to see that all of Ed's comics had been stacked in a neat pile against the wall. "Ed, is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke, Eddy." Ed replied sadly. "My mom and Sarah made me clean my room, and now it's a mess."

Edd couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

"Don't despair, Ed. Having a clean room isn't all bad. On the bright side, now that your tub is empty you can finally take a bath.

"What's a bath, Double D?"

"I still can't figure out how he ties his shoes." Eddy laughed. Edd was about to join in on the laughter but something caught his eye. He looked out Ed's basement window and what he saw horrified him. He turned to Ed and Eddy with a worried look on his face.

"Um Ed, maybe you should go upstairs and grab some snacks while me and Eddy discuss something private." Edd suggested as Ed laughed stupidly and began to ascend up the stairs. As soon as he was gone, Edd turned to Eddy. "Eddy, I think you should come take a look at this."

Eddy walked up and looked out the window, and he almost wet himself. Approaching Ed's front lawn were the Kankers, and they all had sadistic smirks on their faces. Eddy and Edd knew why the Kankers were here. They were back to have some more "fun". Eddy knew he had to think of something and fast. He knew there was only one way they'd stand a chance against the Kankers. Eddy quickly ran up the stairs and into the backyard. He grabbed something off the ground and hurried back to the Ed's room. He heard Ed call after him from the kitchen. "Don't start without me, Eddy.

Eddy reached the room and smiled. Edd took notice and grew suspicious.

"What are you up to, Eddy?"

"Oh nothing much really, I'm just going to make sure those rapists never bother me and my pals ever again." Eddy said with unusual confidence. He then walked over to Ed's stinky and discarded shoes that were lying on the ground. Eddy then opened his palm and Edd realized what Eddy was planning to do.

In his hand Eddy had two pebbles, he then silently placed one of them into each of Ed's shoes.

"Hiya guys!" Ed said as he walked over. "I got the snacks."

"There's been a change of plans, Lumpy, how about we go outside and play?" Eddy asked.

"Okay Eddy, just let me get my shoes on." Ed said as he slipped his shoes on.

Edd and Eddy watched as Ed's expression of happyness turned into rage in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Will Ed go off on the Kankers?**

**Will Mittens overcome her dark past?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out.**

**Remember to write reviews to keep this story going.**


	10. Rage

"Yoohoo!", The Kankers yelled in unison as they used May as a battering ram to bust the door down. Eddy had taken a hiding place under Ed's bed and dragged a reluctant Edd along with him. Normally Eddy and Edd wouldn't even consider going under Ed's bed, but seeing as how it was fresh and clean they decided to give it a chance. But Ed just stood there in the middle of his room, rage being the only emotion on his face. Edd cringed as he heard the Kankers loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Eddy gulped. But Ed continued to stand right where he was, not backing down an inch.

"Well look who it is." Lee sneered as she and her sisters arrived at the bottom of the staircase, grinning evilly.

"And he looks so happy to see us." May cooed as she began to move in on the lone ed, clearly unfazed by Ed's menacing glare.

"Leave me alone!" Ed growled in response.

"Aw, are you playing hard to get?" May mocked as she put a hand on Ed's shoulder. What Ed would do next would surprise everyone in the room. Ed spun around and grabbed Mays arm.

"I said... I WANT TO BE ALLLOOONNNEEE!" Ed yelled as he lifted May with extraordinary ease and flung her down hard onto the floor. May cried in agony as Lee and Marie's looks of surprise turned into looks of anger. May picked herself up off the ground as the Kankers quickly regrouped.

Then... as one... they attacked.

* * *

"Aww, how cute." Penny smiled she gazed upon a sleeping Bolt and Mittens, who were both cuddled up affectionately besides one another. Penny had just gotten home from swimming all day at the Creek with Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf, and she still had her bathing suit on. She had came in her room to change. Penny quickly changed clothes and, being as quiet as possible, snapped a picture of Bolt and Mittens on her iPhone. She then pocketed the device and headed out the door.

As soon as she left Bolt and Mittens began to stir. Mittens rolled over groggily and stared up at the ceiling.

"Bolt, that was incredible." Mittens exclaimed. "You were pretty fantastic there, Bolty, you sure know how to show a cat a good time."

"Hey, they don't call me a superdog for nothing." Bolt replied seductively.

"What say we take this under the covers." Mittens said seductively as she pulled him under the covers with her.

Little did Bolt or Mittens know that what they were about to do under those covers would change their lives forever.

* * *

Lee and Marie dove for Ed's legs, trying to take the big man off his feet. But this only angered him even more. Ed quickly detached them with ease and looked up to see May ram into him. May obviously didn't have much of a game plan, but that didn't stop her from unsuccessfully trying to knock Ed to the ground. But Ed didn't even budge. He just scooped up May in his arms and proceeded to give her a massive powerbomb, causing her face to become acquainted with the floor. May was out cold. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Ed, Marie had slithered onto Ed's bed and jumped off of it, hoping to ambush Ed while his back was turned. Marie leaped on Ed's back and did her best to try and put him in a sleeper hold, but to no avail. Ed merely did a backpedal and rammed Marie into the wall, sending her flopping down next to May.

Meanwhile, grinning with glee, Eddy was watching from his hiding place under Ed's bed, Edd next to him, obviously not sharing Eddy's satisfaction.

"This is too rich!" Eddy whispered with tears of joy in his eyes. "Lumpy is tearing them apart. I think our problems are about to come to an end, Double D."

"Hey tubby, nobody pushes me around like that!" Lee growled as she charged at Ed, and, in a desperate attempt to hurt Ed, she clawed at his face with his nails. If Ed was hurt, he sure as hell didn't show it. He headbutted Lee smack dab in the face, sending her reeling backward and tripping over May and Marie in the process.

Then, showcasing his astonishing superhuman strength, Ed hoisted all three of the dazed Kankers onto his shoulders and marched up the stairs. As soon as Ed and Kankers left the room, Eddy and Edd reluctantly crawled out of their hiding place.

"Whoa, did you see that, tell me I wasn't dreaming, Ed was an animal out there!"

"I must say, Eddy, the idea to place a pebble in Ed's shoe as a way of quote unquote motivation was very crude, but, I must admit, effective. But of course, now we need to find a way to remove the pebbles once more."

"No sweat, He's gotta take his shoes off sometime, and when he does, he'll be back to normal. And if the Kankers ever grow the nerve to come back, then we'll just repeat the same thing over again."

"It's not as easy as you make it out to be, Eddy. After all, the Kankers are known for being very persistent, something in my gut tells me they won't give up here. As much as I wish it weren't so, It's going to take more than a one sided beatdown to end this madness." Edd said sadly. Edd then turned to Eddy. He could tell by the look on Eddy's face that Eddy knew Edd was right.

This was far from over.

As a matter of fact, this day would start a new chapter in the Eds lives.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**What does the future hold for Ed, Edd, Eddy, Bolt, Mittens and Penny?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out.**

**Authors note: Phew, I thought I would never finish this chapter. I am deeply sorry that it took me so long to upload but my computer was being very defiant and I had some issues with that, but now everything is fine. And I promise you, there is much more to come in this fanfic. Hold onto your seats folks cause in our next chapters it's going to be chaotic, but in a good sort of way.**

**Remember to write reviews to keep this story going.**


	11. New Discoveries

Ed walked angrily out into the street, throwing the Kankers onto the cement without remorse. Ed merely turned and walked back toward his home.

"You think this is over!?" A bruised and battered Marie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SSSHHHUUUTTT UUUPPP!" Ed yelled as he slammed the door to his house, leaving the Kankers alone on the sidewalk.

"Since when did he decide to grow a pair?" Lee asked, puzzled by Ed's sudden courage.

"Ah, he just had a mood swing, like Mom when she got left at the altar." May said.

"Well we're not going to let one bad day ruin our lovelife, girls." Lee reminded. "After all, Kankers never give up that easy."

* * *

(1 week later)

Mittens had been vomiting periodically for the last few days, but Penny couldn't figure out why. She had been giving her all the right foods, and Mittens had plenty of exercise everyday. So eventually she came to the conclusion that the vet was the only option. However, Bolt refused to leave Mittens side. So, much to Penny's mom's dismay, they brought him too.

"I feel like shit." Mittens coughed on the way to the vet.

"Don't worry Mittens, everything is going to be okay." Bolt said in his usual comforting tone.

As soon as they arrived Bolt had to wait in the waiting room while Dr. Mortman looked at Mittens. After a couple of x-rays he had made a shocking discovery. He came out into the waiting room and found Penny, her mom, and Bolt all nervously awaiting the diagnosis.

"Well, this truly is fascinating," Dr. Mortman began.

"What's fascinating?" Penny asked.

"Well, it would seem that your cat, Mittens, is pregnant." Dr. Mortman finished.

Penny's jaw dropped at this statement.

"What? But how, how is this possible. I don't think Mittens has had any other interaction with any other cat in our neighborhood." Penny said.

"Well, actually, upon further investigation we discovered that she had actually been impregnated by a dog." Mr. Mortman added.

Bolt gasped. He couldn't believe it, he had gotten Mittens pregnant. And now she was going to have kids. It was all happening so fast.

"But how could a dog get a cat pregnant? That doesn't make sense." Penny's mom said.

"Funny you should ask, as the chances of a dog getting a cat pregnant are like a one in a million type of deal. As a matter of fact, this is the first time in recorded history that a dog has successfully crossbreeded with a cat."

Bolt was in shock. "Kids!", Bolt didn't know anything about being a father. Not to mention, what would his kids look like. After all, they would most likely be half cat and half dog, but then again, maybe they would be hideously deformed. No, that's crazy talk.

"I suppose now we can bring her on out." Dr. Mortman said as another employee entered the room with a pet carrier in his left hand, Mittens evidently inside.

And with that, they left the vet. On the way home, Mittens was ecstatic. "We're going to have kids, we're going to be a family!" Mittens fought back tears of joy as Penny's mom pulled into the driveway.

"I know, Mittens. The kids are going to be beautiful, after all, they have your genes in them." Bolt said as Mittens smiled sweetly. Bolt was happy that after all the hardships that Mittens had to face, she was finally going to be able to put it all behind her and have a family. After all she had been through, she had earned it.

* * *

After Ed's standoff with the Kankers, it had been a full week since the Eds had heard anything from the Kankers. Eddy was relieved, and Ed, shortly taking off his shoes after the event, thus reverting back to his normal self, was dumbfounded. But Edd knew something was amiss. He just had a gut feeling that the Kankers were planning something big. He wished it weren't true. He wished he could just forget the whole thing. But he couldn't. Every morning that he'd wake up he would cautiously search his entire house for any sign of the Kankers. He checked under the bed, in the shower, in the closet, in the basement, the kitchen, the garage, and even the toilet. He was about to relax when he heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, dear. Please don't be a Kanker, please don't be a Kanker, please don't be a Kanker, please don't be a Kanker." Edd prayed quietly as he began to open the door. But he was surprised to see who was standing there.

It was Penny.

"Hi Double D, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Penny said with a smile.

"Oh no, I was just, um, doing some daily chores before I left."

"I know how that feels. Hey, anyway, the reason I came to talk to you was because I wanted to invite you and your pals to my birthday party this Wednesday, if your up for it."

"Oh, well, sure, I'd love to come. I'll go get Ed and Eddy later and see if their interested."

"Okay, well, see ya later." Penny smiled as she began to turn and leave. Edd shut the door quietly. He was ecstatic. A little nervous, but ecstatic nonetheless. After all that crap with the Kankers, maybe his bad luck was about to change. He quickly put on his shoes and set out to find Ed and Eddy.

* * *

"Hahaha."

"Hahaha."

"Hahaha."

"Hahaha." Ed said as he jumped up and down on Eddy's bed.

"Ed, if your gonna stay here, would mind not shaking the ground every time you jump!"

Eddy and Ed were in Eddy's room watching TV. Eddy really wanted to watch 1,000 ways to die but Ed insisted on switching over to the teletubbies instead.

"That's it, I'm done with this crap." Eddy groaned as he flipped the channel to the news.

"Oh but Eddy, it was just getting good." Ed said as he flopped down beside Eddy on the edge of the bed, causing Eddy to fall off.

They were interrupted from their bickering when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ed said as he laughed and opened the door, revealing Edd.

"Double D!" Ed said as he picked up Edd and set him on the bed. "Your just in time for the best part!"

"Um, yes, well, it's nice to see you as well, Ed. Actually, the reason I came here was inform you that Penny is having her birthday party this Wednesday and we're invited."

"A party!? Sweet, a chance to relax, hang out, and score some social points, too. Woohoo, we have so much preparation to do!"

"But Eddy, today is Saturday and the party isn't until-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, pipe down sockhead I'm thinking here."

"You know Eddy, seeing as how this is a birthday party, maybe you should consider getting a gift instead of thinking of ways to impress the partygoers." Edd said as he rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention a duck." Ed chimed in, this time causing Eddy to roll his eyes.

"Okay sockhead, I'll play along. Just what exactly do we get for Penny as a gift?" Eddy asked.

"An intriguing question indeed, Eddy. A question I do not know the answer to."

"Penny is a girl, and so is Nazz, maybe Nazz could tell us what we should do." Ed said, much to the surprise of his two best pals.

"Ed, you found a brain." Eddy joked.

"A good idea on your part, Ed, but nonetheless, an idea that is full of unfortunate holes. This is mostly due to the fact that we can barely contain ourselves around Nazz." Edd reminded, causing Eddy to groan in annoyance. As the Eds got older, they hoped that they may be able to finally have a conversation with Nazz, but as the Eds got older, so did Nazz's womanly figure.

"Hey, speaking of buying things, that reminds me, how about we go buy those jawbreakers, boys." Eddy said with an obvious hint of glee as he held his hand out revealing a quarter, Ed and Edd having possession of the other two.

"Very well then, Eddy. A sugary sweet to tantalize my taste buds does sound good about now, Eddy." Edd said as they exited the house and made their way down the street.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, maybe I'll get a china flavored, oh, oh, or maybe japanese flavored, yeah, oh, or what about that New Zealand flavor that just came out, oh boy oh boy oh boy." Ed said gayly as they turned into the lane and began to walk down the familiar spot.

"I can already taste the jawbreaker." Eddy sang as they turned onto the street, heading to the candy store that was about two blocks away. The Eds smiled as they reached their destination. In all of the years that they had been on the prowl for the delicious orbs of sugar, very rarely did the Ed's ever actually get their hands on the stuff. But in the eds minds, that just made it all the more sweeter when they actually did get jawbreakers, in those rare moments when they actually managed to overcome the odds and prove to their fellow cul-de-sac denizens that they could get the job done.

"Come to papa." Eddy sang as he lovingly swung open the door to the holy grail of sugar, the holy land, the home of all things delicious and tasty, and most famous for their supply of jawbreakers, the ever wondrous palace of sugar, the Candy Store. The eds decided that since they rarely got their hands on the jawbreakers, they would make the most of it. They took their sweet time and browsed every section of the Candy Store. From the fudges to the peppermints to the lollipops to the jelly beans, the eds admired them all. But then came the moment of triumph. The moment when they came to... The jawbreaker section. And what a sight it was. They had all kinds of flavors of jawbreaker from all around the world. "You know, Double D, I hope Heaven is like this." Eddy had tears of joy in his eyes, quickly wiping them away and returning to the task at hand. He scoped out the aisles of jawbreakers, searching for his favorite flavor. And that's when he spotted it. At the end of the aisle, he saw the coveted Japan flavored jawbreakers that he had come to love over the years. "Pinch me boys, I must be dreaming." Eddy said as he held the Japan flavored in his arms, cradling it like a newborn child. Ed and Edd also selected the Japan flavored orbs. They then proceeded to the register to pay for their items. Once the transaction was completed, the eds exited the store and devoured their jawbreakers in unison. The trio made their way back to the cul-de-sac, Eddy, having dissolved the orb of sugar in his mouth already, laughed as they passed Rolf's house.

"Hey Double D, get a load of the urban losers." Eddy laughed as he peeked over Rolf's fence. "I think their having another one of their dumb meetings."

"Eddy, you really shouldn't be spying on Rolf, your depriving him of his personal space. Eddy, get down from there!" Edd yelled as Eddy sat atop Rolf's fence, evidently to watch the latest gathering of the so called "Urban Rangers". But Edd knew Eddy too well to think he'd be content to just sit back and watch. Edd peeked through the fence. The Urban Rangers (Jonny, Plank, Jimmy, and their leader, Rolf) were in the backyard chatting amongst themselves. It was then that everything went to shit.

"Hey Rolf, can I be an urban loser too?"

"Ed boy, do not interfere with the business of the Urban Rangers."

"Well could you atleast give me one of those goofy uniforms."

"Rolf has had enough of your antics, vertically challenged ed boy."

"OHHH NNOO I'm petrified, the urban losers are gonna get me." Eddy mocked. "Tell ya what Rolfy boy, how about you-AAGGGHHH." Eddy is hit in the head by a yard rake thrown by Rolf.

"Good aim, Rolf." Jonny commented.

"Indeed, Ranger Jonny, Rolf has just earned the "Hitting The Nincompoop With A Rake" badge." Rolf said as he placed a another badge on his uniform.

"They have a badge for everything." Eddy grumbled.

"Come Eddy, let's just go home." Edd pleaded, trying to be the voice of reason.

Eddy was about to answer back but he was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Hey dorks, I never did get to thank you for scamming me off my money."

"Uh oh." Ed mumbled as the eds began to back away. "Run away!" Ed yelled as he turned tail and ran towards his house. Edd and Eddy quickly began to join him.

"You dorks aren't getting away from me this time." Kevin said as he hopped onto his bike and sped toward the eds.

"He's gaining on us, Eddy." Edd panicked.

"We're almost there!" Eddy shouted, the door to his house coming into view. Eddy managed to open the door and was run over by Ed who scrambled to get in. He got up and contemplated closing it.

"Eddy, don't you dare!" Edd yelled as he dove into the doorway, Eddy slamming it shut behind him and locking it tightly.

"You can't hide from me forever, dorks! I'll get you, and when I do, it's gonna be the pounding of a lifetime! You hear me!

"Don't strain yourself, Kevo." Eddy mocked, safe and sound in his house.

* * *

Things were quiet at Penny's house. Bolt and Mittens were fast asleep, Rhino was glued to the "Magic Box", and Penny had decided to take a seat along side him. She hadn't watched TV in a while so it was nice to be able to sit back and enjoy the glow of the screen and let her young mind wander off. She found it odd that she had yet to see any of the other kids parents. It was as they didn't even exist. Strange, very strange. But nonetheless, the neighborhood was, for the most part, friendly and inviting. The kids she had met were friendly. Nazz was a lot like Penny, they both had similar interests and quickly became good friends, Kevin was a little hotheaded but good natured, Rolf was an eccentric boy who had previously resided in an unknown foreign country, he didn't specify what the country was.

With the Eds, however, she didn't really understand much of their personality's until Nazz briefed her on each of them. Eddy was a hothead much like Kevin, and therefore they had a common disliking for one another. Ed wasn't really the sharpest tool in the shed. And Edd was probably the most likable of the Eds, as he was intelligent, neat, and he did his best to be kind and understanding, and he has a high tolerance for those who get on his nerves, such as constantly putting up with Eddy's antics. Well, they seemed nice enough, so she figured why not invite them to the party, after all, Nazz and Rolf were fine with it, but she could tell that Kevin was not quite as enthused as the rest of them were, but Kevin wasn't about to say anything nasty in front of Nazz. With that, she slowly drifted off to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

**Will Bolt and Mittens be able to settle down and have a family, or will Mittens past come back to haunt her?**

**How will Kevin react when he has to face the Eds at Penny's birthday party? Will he be able to contain himself?**

**Will the Kankers resurface?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out.**

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, but rest assured I will never abandon a story. And since I am terrible at naming things, be sure to tell me in your reviews what you think Bolt and Mittens' children should be named. **

**I'd also like to give a quick shout out to DTPhenom, MultiBurst, Ghostdog 1.5, and krikanalo for all the positive support you guys have shown. Thanks, I really appreciate it.**


	12. Tuesday, Cruddy Tuesday

"Oh dear, we're one day away from the party, and we still haven't gotten a gift yet. Perhaps we should just suck it up and go ask Nazz what she thinks we should get." Edd worried.

"What, and ruin the plot." Eddy said.

"Don't worry guys, I brushed this morning." Ed reassured, causing Eddy to facepalm.

"Ed, don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?!" Eddy growled.

"Not until four, Eddy!" Ed hollered back.

"Ugh, alright fine, we'll go to Nazz's house." Eddy gave up.

"Excellent." Edd's foot was halfway out the door before Eddy pulled him back into the house.

"Not so fast, sockhead!" Eddy whispered.

"Eddy, what's the ma-." Edd was about to finish but Eddy closed his mouth.

"Shhh, we have to make sure shovel chin isn't waiting for us outside." Eddy whispered. Eddy stuck his head out the door, looking both ways, then, like a turtle, pulled his head back in.

"You know, Eddy, you can't keep dodging him forever. We'll most likely see him at the party tomorrow." Edd reminded.

* * *

Mittens yawned as she awoke, tired and groggy. She looked at Penny's alarm clock, which read 1:00 PM in bright red letters. She gasped, she usually never slept in that late. Suddenly a warm voice greeted her from behind.

"Good morning, Mittens." Bolt said as he lightly licked her face, causing her to snap out of her grogginess. She licked him back and began to pur.

"Good morning, Bolt." Mittens said back.

"Did you hear that Penny's having her birthday party tomorrow?" Bolt asked.

"Actually, no I didn't. Wondering who all's gonna be there."

* * *

"Eddy, why do I have to be the one who rings Nazz's doorbell." Edd asked.

"Because your the best talker out of all of us, Double D." Eddy said.

"That's nonsense and you know it, Eddy!" Edd yelled.

"But Double D, we need you to, PLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE!" Ed begged.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it." Edd gave up as he barely pressed the doorbell, it ringing nonetheless. Edd waited for several seconds, his heart pounding. His heart skipped a beat when the door opened and revealed Nazz standing there with a smile. She giggled lightly before speaking up.

"Hey Double D, how's it going."

"Oh, it's going pretty well. Um, I was wondering if by any chance you could help me with a slight conundrum that has arisen."

"Sure, what is it?"

"By any chance would you happen to know some good gift ideas for Penny's birthday?" Edd inquired, doing his best to make sure his voice didn't crack. Nazz giggled and thought for a moment.

"Actually, yeah, I do. There's this new type of lipstick that she's been dying to have."

"Excellent. What is it's name?" Edd asked, trying to hide a blush that was beginning to form. Nazz noticed his blush.

"You look kinda hot, Double D. Why don't you come in for a glass of lemonade? I can tell you about the lipstick after we're done."

Edd was slightly taken aback by Nazz's offer. She wasn't expecting her to give him such a warm invitation. Despite the fact that Eddy was gesturing for him to deny the request from a nearby bush he and Ed were hiding in, Edd felt obligated to accept.

"That sounds, uh, riveting. I'd b-be d-delighted." Edd stuttered, trying to muster the courage to keep the conversation going.

"Cool. Come on inside, you can take your shoes off at the mat if you want."

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you." Edd answered. He didn't feel comfortable taking his shoes(or any other article of clothing, for that matter) off in Nazz's house.

"Okay, here, have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back." Nazz went into the kitchen while Edd tried to relax on the couch. Meanwhile, Eddy and Ed were watching him outside from Nazz's window.

* * *

"What is that numbskull doing?" Eddy said, frustration mounting in his veins.

"Aw, he is having tea time with Nazz." Ed reasoned and laughed stupidly, causing Eddy to smack him over the head.

"Ed, do me a favor and come back when you have a brain." Eddy said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, Eddy, what flavor do you want me to get, vanilla or chocolate?" Ed asked stupidly.

"Oh, a smart guy huh?" Eddy jumped on Ed and they grappled for several minutes. The skirmish ended with Ed inadvertently tripping Eddy causing Eddy to fall face first on the dandelions, Causing the breeze of Eddy's fall to blow some of the dandelion seeds up into the air and soar into Ed's nostrils.

You can probably guess what happens next.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, AHCHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ed sneezed an incredible sneeze that was so powerful it practically blew Eddy to the other end of the neighborhood. Eddy ended up crashing into Kevin's mailbox, busting it wide open.

"Uh oh." Eddy said aloud. As if he wasn't in enough hot water with Kevin already. Ed gulped and walked up to Eddy, sniffling in the process.

"Dandelions, Eddy."

* * *

Edd walked out of Nazz's house nervously.

"Bye Double D, see you at the party tomorrow." Nazz waved goodbye as she closed the door behind him. Edd was partially relieved that he now knew what to get for Penny, but that moment of relief turned into shock when he saw that Ed and Eddy had completely destroyed Kevin's mailbox.

"Hi, Double D! Watch out for the dandelions!" Ed shouted over to Edd from the other end of the street. Meanwhile, Eddy was all tangled up in the dented remains of Kevin's totaled mailbox. Had he not been all tangled up he probably would've smacked Ed.

"So sockhead, now that your done flirting, do you mind helping me up?" Eddy groaned as he struggled under the debris.

"I'll help you, Eddy!" Ed yelled as he lifted the mailbox off of Eddy and carelessly lobbed it over his head, sending the debris crashing into Kevin's window, shattering it in a million pieces.

"Oh dear." Edd gulped.

"It's a good thing shovel chin's not home right now! C'mon lets beat it!" Eddy yelled as he high tailed it to his house.

"I wish for once he would take responsibility for his actions. Well atleast I know that you will own up to your wrong doings, Ed." Edd smiled as he looked over to Ed.

"Uh oh. RUN AWAY! PAIN AND HURT!" Ed slung Edd over his shoulders and followed Eddy.

"Why do I even bother?" Edd asked.

* * *

**Will Kevin find out the Ed's destroyed his mailbox and and destroyed his window?**

**What else will transpire at Penny's birthday party tomorrow?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out.**

**Author's Note: I know this was admittedly a short chapter, but don't worry, cause in the next chapter, as good ol' JR would say, "business is about to pick up."**


End file.
